


Concord

by Kat_Rowe



Series: Simple Gifts [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Friendship/Love, Gentleness, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Relationship Discussions, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Rowe/pseuds/Kat_Rowe
Summary: After a long night of cuddling, talking about, and coming to terms with their past relationships (and with their own developing one), Abby and Marcus take the morning off to enjoy their newfound intimacy and get to know each other in a new way. (Abby/Marcus, minor David Miller appearance.)
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Series: Simple Gifts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671709
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Concord

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, I finally let their relationship get off the ground!
> 
> Many thanks to lauraroslinforever for the discussion and spit-balling, and to Veridissima for the character insights and beta work. Any remaining mistakes are entirely my own.
> 
> This may be my last kabby fic for awhile since I have quite a few Good Omens fics in progress and owing, plus quite a bit of work left to do on my various original fics. In a world without a single impending apocalypse, they'll be just fine if I leave them unattended for a bit. But they still have much to learn and many adventures to share, so I'll be back eventually :)
> 
> (My only regret is not managing to fit in any implied Mackson. They're no Kabby, but they're sweet.)

Abby woke feeling confined, but it was the pleasant confinement of a pair of loving arms pinning her against a warm, relaxed body. It had been far too long since a morning started like this, and she hadn’t realized how much she’d missed beginning her days with this moment of calm. In the complete darkness, Marcus’s warmth and scent filled her awareness, and his breathing was steady, chest rising and falling slowly under her hand.

His nose was pressed against the top of her head, and she smiled as she remembered how much Jake had always complained when he woke up with a mouthful of her hair. Then again, Marcus was probably used to waking up with his mouth full of his own hair, so maybe he’d whine less about hers. Smiling and sighing happily, she closed her eyes again, snuggling close and enjoying the stillness within her room.

Around Arkadia, some people would be rising and preparing for the new day, while others were winding down and getting ready for bed. In Polis, the marketplace and workshops would be beginning to come to life. In the surrounding countryside, Grounders would be waking up with the sun: hunters and farmers heading out for the day, warriors training, children preparing for their lessons. But the bedroom remained quiet. Marcus probably would have had a poetic metaphor for the contrast, but she didn’t want to wake him when he seemed so comfortable and peaceful. She was half-tempted to go back to sleep herself, despite a long, restful night. In fact, she wasn’t sure she ever wanted to get out of this bed again. 

She moaned in protest at the sound of someone knocking on her door, biting her lip when Marcus didn’t even stir. He was normally such a light sleeper, so he must have needed his rest. Sliding out of his arms, she hurried to the door, opening it before the noise could disturb him. She shivered a little at the cold air from the corridor, biting her lip to find David Miller standing there, wearing his uniform.

“What is it?” she yawned, rubbing her eyes. “Medical emergency?”

“No, Abby. I’m sorry to bother you when it’s probably nothing, but the Vice-Chancellor didn’t show up to the morning security briefing and he’s not answering his door. It isn’t like him to...” He trailed off, glancing past her to the bed, partly illuminated by the light from the hall. He cleared his throat, smiling apologetically. “Ah.”

“How late is he?” she asked quietly. “I’ll wake him up.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll cover for him.”

“It might be a little late for that,” she noted.

“Word’s been making the rounds, yeah. Wasn’t sure how much to believe,” he admitted, shrugging. 

“Yeah, well…” She shrugged, clearing her throat. “I’ll get him dressed and sent to his office.”

“Are you kidding? I’ve been trying to get him to take a personal day for  _ months _ . If anyone can get him to, it’s probably you. It’ll be good for him.”

She bit her lip at that, glancing back at the sleeping Marcus. He was wearing a peaceful smile on his face, and she hated the idea of waking him. 

“You’re sure you can handle everything?”

“Yeah, and I’ll drop by Med Bay, make sure Eric knows you won’t be in.”

“Not unless there’s an emergency.”

He smiled ruefully at that, nodding. “Of course. When there’s an emergency, no one’s health or sanity takes precedence over the wellbeing of the community,” he pointed out, shrugging. “But, as long as there  _ isn’t  _ an emergency, you have both more than earned some time for yourselves.”

“Thanks, David,” she answered, giving him a grateful smile and promising, “I’ll return the favor soon.” 

He grinned and nodded, giving her shoulder a squeeze, then turning and heading down the corridor again. She bit her lip as she watched David’s son fall into step next to him, shaking her head and closing the bedroom door again. Well, if everyone hadn’t been talking about it already, they would be now that a popular teenager had gotten his hands on the news that Marcus Kane had spent the night in the Chancellor’s bedroom. 

Not that she minded people knowing, of course, but she worried a little about the impression it would make, and whether it would impact Marcus’s ability to lead his people. More than anyone else in Arkadia, he needed to have indisputable control over his subordinates; without a strong, unquestioningly loyal security force, they’d be lucky to survive the first winter. 

Still, she had to trust that he knew what he was doing. After all, he’d brought them this far and that couldn’t just be luck. Smiling, she crawled back under the covers, sighing with pleasure at how warm she suddenly felt as she pressed against his body.

“Mmm, morning,” he greeted her, voice raspy with sleep, and more complacent and lazy than she thought she’d ever heard it.

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” she asked, kissing his shoulder and snuggling close.

“It’s late. I should have been up ages ago. Who was at the door? Everything all right?”

“It was David Miller,” she told him, lifting a hand and stroking his soft, mussed hair. 

He gasped, half-sitting. “God, the morning briefing…”

“Hey, it’s all right,” she soothed, urging him back down. “David has things under control. You have been given the day off, Marcus Kane.”

He was silent for a moment, then chuckled. “No, that can’t be right. Clearly there’s been a mistake. I don’t get days off.”

“You do today. Doctor’s orders,” she informed him, smirking.

“What is this, some kind of coup?” Marcus laughed, reaching over and turning on the little lamp next to her bed. It didn’t provide much illumination at all, just enough to keep her from tripping on her way to the toilet. Or, she realized, to help one see a lover without ruining a romantic mood with harsh overhead lighting.

“How can it possibly be a coup when you aren’t actually in charge?” she challenged, watching him in the dim light. 

His answering look was more beautiful than it had any right to be, and she couldn’t resist the urge to cup his bearded cheek and trace those smiling lips with her fingertips. They were surprisingly soft, and beautifully warm. She remembered them against her own lips yesterday, and wondered how they would feel trailing across her body. He kissed her fingertips, eyes searching her face, and she smiled shyly. She hesitated for a moment, then drew her hand away from his face, reaching behind herself to unclasp her necklace. 

His breath caught and his eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t comment on the obvious symbolism of her removing the chain and laying it and her ring on the bedside table. He continued to watch her, his expression loving and a little hungry, but full of caution and concern, too. 

“I won’t break,” she promised, offering him her hands. Biting her lip, she quietly added, “Probably.” Because, after last night, there was no point in not being honest with him.

Sliding his fingers through hers, he promised, “We’ll stop if we need to. I won’t go too fast.”

“Callie said you could sometimes be so kind and gentle,” she whispered, biting her lip and squeezing his hands. “I never believed her.”

Smiling warmly, he leaned close, breathing in her ear, “Do you believe now?”

“I have to. I  _ need _ it to be true,” she admitted, not sure how to feel about that fact. 

There was a time when she would have been mortified to admit to being reliant on the goodness of another at a time like this. But, if she couldn’t feel safe in the arms of Marcus Kane, she might as well just give up right now. 

“Is it okay to keep the light on?” he asked gently, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. 

“We’ve already seen each other naked,” she pointed out, biting her lip. 

“You’ve given me my yearly physical a few times. Not really the same thing,” he answered, smiling and shrugging. “And last night was definitely not how I like to see a woman naked. I don’t think those count. Do you?”

She squirmed a little at his smile, so kind and calm, but also full of desire. Heart hammering, she slowly peeled off her shirt, coloring at the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips at the sight of her bare chest. She knew, on some level, that she was supposed to tease or joke at this point, or offer an invitation, but words eluded her. Instead, she sat topless in the dim light, forcing herself to breathe as his eyes devoured her. 

“It’s all right,” he promised, peeling off his own shirt and extending his hands. “Come here, Abby.”

Swallowing hard, she let him draw her into his lap, head falling back as his lips found her throat. “Marcus…”

He made a soft, happy noise, trailing warm kisses across her throat as he restlessly caressed her back. His hands were beautifully warm, and large enough to leave her feeling absolutely tiny compared to him. She adored it when a lover made her feel tiny, reveled in the strange sense of safety it gave her to be held by a much larger and stronger man.

She sighed with contentment when his fingers started to stroke lightly against the back of her neck. One of those big hands could probably have closed most of the way around her throat, and she knew for a fact that he had choked willing lovers in the past, but she didn’t spend one second worrying that he might do anything like that to her. He’d promised to be gentle, and he was a man of his word. He just caressed her throat, fingers stroking over every inch, then his hand was tangled in her hair, kneading her scalp.

“Careful,” she groaned, pressing her face into his shoulder. “You’ll put me to sleep.” 

“Can’t have that. Might ruin our plans for this morning,” he pointed out, chuckling. “Not that I can’t wait, but…”

“You’re good at biding your time. But that’s not what either of us want right now, is it?”

“Well, I know it’s not what I want,” he whispered against her throat, tongue darting out and dragging slowly across her tender skin. “Any requests? Anything I don’t have your permission for?”

She whimpered quietly at the warm, wet slide of his tongue against her throat, closing her eyes and clinging. It had been too long, felt like too much. Just these brief, simple bits of foreplay had her head spinning and her vision swimming. 

“Anything you want. You’ll probably kill me, but I don’t care,” she groaned, forcing herself to breathe. 

“You won’t die,” he promised. “Although it may feel that way for a few minutes.”

She trembled at those words, breath coming faster. “Please.” Not caring that it probably made her sound desperate, she added, “It’s been so long.” 

“Shh,” he whispered, urging her off his lap and climbing to his feet. “I’ll take care of you, I promise.” 

Gulping, she let herself be pulled to her feet, eyelids fluttering as he pushed her shorts down, leaving her naked in the dim light. He stared for a moment, wetting his lips again as he pushed off his sweatpants and underwear. She glanced down for a moment, blushing a little. She’d seen him naked before in the course of her medical duties, but that didn’t usually tell the whole story. Even less than half-aroused, he was… impressive.

“Oh, look at you,” he breathed, either not noticing where her attention was or not caring. Pressing close, he rested his hands against her hips, wrapping them around her waist. “Gorgeous,” he added, dropping his lips to her shoulder. 

“So are you,” she said, voice shaking a little as he trailed hot, wet kisses across one collarbone and to her throat. She moaned again as he licked the hollow of her throat, then puffed cool air over the damp skin. “God, Marcus.”

Kissing his way up to her ear, he murmured, “You taste good.”

She quivered at that, breath catching and skin growing warm. “It’s not nice to tease.”

“Who’s teasing?” he countered, grinning and propelling her back towards her bed. “Teasing implies not following through. You look good enough to eat, Doctor. Among all the other things I want to do to you soon,” he added, pushing her gently down onto the mattress. 

“Oh, God,” she moaned, laying back and spreading her legs. 

He hadn’t even touched her yet, and she was already trembling with pleasure and need. He was wearing the smug face of a man who knew the effect he was having, too, but there was still an almost painful level of tenderness in the look he gave her as he slid back into the bed, kneeling astride her body and bending to kiss her tenderly. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around him, caressing his muscular back and nodding eagerly as he slowly deepened the kiss into something far more passionate and intense than any they’d shared so far.

There was something intoxicating in the way he kissed: with near-reverence, but also with unabashed  _ possessiveness _ . She hadn’t expected that from him, not for a second after his timidity over the past few days, but damn it was gratifying to be desired so intensely. Being covetted and lusted after was not new, but there was an edge to his need that she hadn’t experienced before now, a lack of restraint that left her breathless. And nervous in the best possible way.

“Are you all right?” he whispered against her lips.

“God,” she moaned, panting and grinning up at him. “I don’t think I’ve ever been kissed that… shamelessly before.” 

He chuckled at that, lifting his head a little and grinning down at her. “Shameless? Just shameless? That may be the mildest thing I’ve ever been called.” 

She bit her lip, squirming. “I… I’m not really good at… talking about these kinds of things.”

His mirth faded, replaced by a tender smile, and he nuzzled her face. “Then we don’t have to talk about it,” he promised. “There are other ways to communicate. Something tells me you’re better at those.”

Smiling, Abby leaned up to kiss him again, drawing his body down against hers and squirming at the feel of his twitching erection against her leg. Sliding her hands up and down his back, she kissed him desperately, panting and wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Need you…” she managed breathlessly between kisses, no longer caring if she was pleading. 

Talking dirty might not have been her forte, but simple honesty could work its own brand of magic. Marcus stared down at her, eyes dark with desire and expression almost feral.

“I was going to go down on you first,” he panted, wetting his lips and looking conflicted.

“It can wait,” she whimpered, fumbling between them for his arousal. “Please, Marcus.”

“You keep saying my name in that tone, and I’ll give you anything you want,” he assured her, lifting his hips and nodding. 

It stung as he started to push into her, almost unbearably for a moment as Abby’s body reacted to an intrusion it hadn’t experienced in far too long. She gasped, trembling and forcing herself to relax, but Marcus froze before she could school her reaction, gripping the bed frame and watching her face as he remained poised above her. 

“Just breathe,” he directed, panting softly. “Should I stop?”

“No. I… one minute,” she groaned, closing her eyes and forcing herself to breathe. It took a moment but, when her body relaxed and accepted his presence, her sigh of relief turned into a moan of pleasure. “Yes,” she breathed, wrapping her arms around him and giving a shaky nod. “Now…”

His smile was full of relief and affection, and his kiss was tender as he eased the rest of the way into her. He stilled once they were fully together, breathing hard and resting his forehead against hers. Smiling, he slid his hands slowly up and down her sides, fingertips caressing as he went. She’d missed this, simply taking a moment to savor the sensation of being pleasantly filled by an unhurried lover. 

And he clearly planned to take his time. He hadn’t moved, except to continue kissing and nuzzling her, but his little grunts and moans made it obvious that he was loving every second of this. She smiled against his lips, nibbling his lower one for a moment before releasing it with a happy sigh.

“You feel so good, Marcus.”

“So do you. Amazing. Not going too fast for you, am I?” he teased.

“I thought you’d be done with me by now,” she admitted, feeling almost shy as she smiled up at him. “Not that I’m complaining.” 

“You’re not? Really? I was sure you hated this.”

“You’re right. It’s worse torture than the shock-lash was,” she answered, voice rasping a little. 

“Mmm, don’t tell me she  _ likes _ being tortured?” he crooned, wetting his lips and leering down at her. 

“You can torture me like this any time.”

Marcus chuckled at that, urging one of her legs around his waist. “Duly noted,” he told her, rocking gently.

She gasped, both at his deeper presence and at the gorgeous sensation of friction as he finally started to move against her. Head falling back, she gripped his shoulders, closing her eyes and nodding.

“Oh, that is… perfect,” she managed, breath coming harder and hips starting to move in time with his. “Just like that.”

“The lady’s wish is my command,” he growled against her cheek, one hand braced firmly against the headboard. “God…”

“Do you… do you need more, Marcus?”

“Later. Not yet. Just enjoy,” he directed, wetting his lips and bringing his free hand to caress her throat. 

It wasn’t where she wanted his hand, but she didn’t complain. Every inch of skin was on fire, every nerve buzzing, and his fingertips sent sparks of pleasure jolting down her spine and straight to where they were joined. 

She’d seen him subdue grown men with those hands and not much effort, but right now he was nothing but gentle as his fingers danced up and down her throat, slowly edging lower. She moaned a quiet protest at his teasing, squirming and arching her back to put her breasts on more inviting display. He made a soft, amused sound at that, gently squeezing one of her breasts and then giving her nipple a quick, firm pinch.

Abby gasped, hips jumping a little. “Yes,” she breathed, wrapping her other leg around his waist and nodding. “More. Touch me, Marcus.” 

Shifting his weight onto his knees and letting his hips continue to move slowly, he brought both hands to her breasts, first squeezing gently, then more firmly. Moaning and trembling, she watched him with hungry eyes, pleasure slowly building into something much more insistent. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take, especially with him staring down at her, his beautiful eyes so full of need and affection and something like gratitude that it made her chest ache. Hands restlessly kneading her breasts, he looked like he could have gone on like this forever, close but not quite there. 

Maybe he could have. Maybe he liked teasing, or making a woman beg. Or, even though she would have believed it impossible a few months ago, maybe he genuinely enjoyed bringing pleasure to a partner, simply for the sake of bringing pleasure. Remembering the way he’d smiled the other night while showing her the butterflies, that was no longer so hard to believe.

“Marcus,” she begged, quivering as he rubbed and pinched her nipples. She wanted him to rub something else, but he was making it hard for her to think, let alone speak coherently. 

“Is this good? Do you need something else?”

She felt like she needed so much more, but she’d never been in a position to have to explain her desires to someone else before. She and Jake had learned together. He’d known her body as well as his own after the first few months, and never needed to be told how to handle it. She’d always assumed that was true of most close relationships, and Marcus had her feeling so wonderful that it seemed almost ungrateful to tell him to do anything differently.

“It feels so good,” she told him honestly, squirming under him and giving him a smile that she hoped didn’t make her look as shy as she was feeling at the moment. Lifting her hands to his strong, warm chest, she whispered, “But you… you don’t have to hold back.” 

“Abby,” he murmured, bending and nuzzling her face again. If she hadn’t already been flush all over, his tender affection at a time like this would have made her blush. At any other time, she would have fled the room in embarrassment when he whispered, “You don’t have to hold back, either. Tell me what you need. It’s all right.”

“I… just… uh…  _ more _ , please,” she managed, closing her eyes so she wouldn’t have to look at him. 

“It gets easier,” he whispered, kissing her again and urging her legs higher up his back. 

She choked a little at his words, staring up at him with wide eyes but, before she could make sense of them, one of his hands was between them. She cried out in shocked pleasure as he rubbed her clit, hips bucking. She’d always been a vocal lover, but never a loud one. Yet he still had her sobbing loudly, her head thrashing and her hips rocking urgently against his as he carried her higher with almost ruthless efficiency. 

“Yes! Oh, God. Oh,  **_God_ ** !” she sobbed, clinging to him until her nails dug into his back. 

Her legs were probably bruising his sides, but she couldn’t have eased her grip if she’d tried. Not that she wanted to let go, not ever. She spent a moment struggling to breathe, then decided breathing was overrated. Nothing mattered right now, nothing except his long, deft fingers and the pleasure they were coaxing from her. 

It had started to feel like he’d known her body his entire life, and she blinked away tears, struggling to focus on his beautiful face. He was breathing hard but steadily, skin slick with sweat and lips touched with an expression she’d only seen from him once or twice, a pure, joyous smile accompanied by bright, eager eyes. 

“Marcus,” she choked, nodding and tightening her hold on him. “Please…”

“Yes, my love,” he rasped, panting and nodding.

One hand still rubbing her clit, he braced the other against the wall, hips picking up speed until all she could do was sob and cling to him. Dizzy with growing pleasure, she was vaguely aware that his breathing was becoming harsher and more shallow. Moaning and wetting her lips, she nodded, watching him foggily. 

She’d just had time to decide she’d never seen him looking so beautiful, then the tension inside her exploded outwards, flooding every inch of her awareness with overpowering delight. It was the most powerful orgasm she’d experienced in ages and, as he kept thrusting and rubbing, her vision blurred white around the edges. It was overwhelming and part of her wanted to stop him but, instead, she choked out an encouraging noise, nodding and letting him push her just a little further, until her awareness dimmed and went black.

She was still shaking when she came to and, despite the languid floating sensation engulfing her, she was acutely aware of warm heat dripping down her thigh and his arousal softening inside her. His weight resting on top of her drew a soft, contented moan from her lips, and his answering chuckle made her tremble worse for a moment.

“God, Marcus,” she managed, wetting her lips and smiling foggily over at him. “That was…”

“Yes,” he agreed, voice a languid purr. “Am I too heavy?”

“Mmm, not yet. Please stay?”

“Well, if you insist.” Pushing himself up on one elbow, he smiled thoughtfully down at her for a moment before asking, “Can you keep a secret?”

Biting her lip, she nodded hesitantly. “Of course, Marcus. Anything.”

“I’m not sure I’ve ever been this happy before,” he told her, smile widening and laughter bubbling up in his throat.

She stared up at him in shock for a moment, then smiled, too. She wouldn’t have guessed that he was a…  _ joyful  _ lover. Drunk on hormones, pleasure, and shared intimacy, she found herself laughing, too, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder.

“Marcus…”

“Abby,” he answered, kissing her hair and easing off of her. 

She groaned softly at the loss of his warmth inside her, reaching for him and feeling almost relieved when he gathered her into his arms and pulled her on top of his body. Grinning down at her laughing lover, she caressed his chest, still chuckling a little herself.

“Can _ you _ keep a secret?” she challenged, beaming down at the beautiful man beneath her.

His face and chest were slick with sweat, his hair a tangled mess, and his eyes sparkling with mirth. Smiling warmly up at her, he rested his hands on her legs, caressing her thighs. 

“I might be convinced to,” he answered, voice still raspy and a bit breathless. “What is it, love?”

Her breath caught a little at his casual use of the endearment, and she bent to steal another kiss, using the momentary distraction to compose herself. Making a happy noise, he kissed her and nuzzled her face for a few moments before drawing back again, giving her an encouraging nod.

“I…” She hesitated, clearing her throat before confessing, “It’s been decades since sex made me laugh.” 

His expression grew searching for a moment, then he smiled, taking her hands in his and tangling their fingers together. “A good memory?” When she didn’t answer right away, unsure if it was the kind of thing she should be mentioning in bed with him, he gently prompted, “It’s all right. I’m glad you and Jake made each other happy. You won’t upset me this way.”

“I… I’d just found out I was pregnant,” she whispered, swallowing hard and closing her eyes for a moment. The memory filled her mind, and she was as relieved as she was surprised when it brought more pleasure than pain. “I told him and… he picked me up and carried me to bed. We were so happy. We couldn’t stop laughing.” 

Marcus answered her words with a warm, genuine smile and a throaty, pleased sound. Not arousal, but satisfaction. Squeezing her fingers, he leaned up and kissed her tenderly, then rested his forehead against hers. 

“You’re past due for some happy memories,” he breathed, smiling. “I’ll never expect you to share them with me if you’d rather not, but you never have to worry about me being jealous, either. I  _ liked  _ Jake, a lot more than most of the guys going after you when we were young. I liked him more after I saw how happy he made you.” 

She bit her lip again, kissing his shoulder and keeping her face pressed there as she whispered, “A year ago, I wouldn’t have believed you had a selfless bone in your body.” 

“There’s a dirty joke buried in there somewhere, isn’t there?” he teased, fingertips tracing random patterns across her back. 

“Probably, but I always left those to Jake. I’ll practice, though,” she promised. 

“Don’t do that. Just say and do what comes naturally. That’s all I want from you.”

“I know you’re used to women who talk dirty and tell jokes…”

“I like my women eager” he admitted, sliding a hand up to tangle in her hair. “But enthusiasm can come in a lot of different forms. I mean, I could point out that a man... could drown in a pussy as wet as yours, and I’d like to try.”

She choked a little at his words, staring at him with wide eyes. She’d been aware he had that side to him, of course, but it was jarring after seeing how tender and loving he could be.

“Or,” he continued, kissing her cheek again and whispering in her ear, “I could say that you display a level of passion and honesty that have me wanting to do whatever it takes to make you the happiest woman alive.”

Abby closed her eyes and found herself squirming a little at that.

“See?” he chuckled, kissing the corner of her mouth. “As long as we can be open with each other, that’s all that matters. If you want to whisper filthy suggestions to me in the mess hall when everyone else thinks we’re conferring about Arkadia security, fine. If you want to wait until we’re alone, then smile and invite me over, that’s fine, too. If you need me to touch you and aren’t comfortable saying so, take my hand and put it where you need it. Nothing matters except comfort and honesty. Say and do whatever feels best, and  _ never _ think you have to be afraid to tell me what you want or need. All right?” 

“You’re a good man.” 

“You’ve helped inspire that,” he pointed out, drawing back and smiling warmly at her. 

She didn’t tell him that he’d been a better man than he thought, for longer than anyone realized. She didn’t mention how often Callie had called him generous and unselfish, or how much he’d done lately to justify a good opinion of him.

“You must be tired,” she told him instead, trying to urge him onto his back again.

“No, not really.” He shook his head, smiling and resting his hands on her shoulders. “I’d like to spend a little time touching you and being close, if you don’t mind.”

“I… I’m still a little tender,” she admitted, remembering his earlier injunction to be open about her own desires. 

“Not everywhere, I hope?” he asked, grinning but dropping his hands anyway. 

“Oh. I… I thought you wanted…”

“I’m not saying I’d object to that but, if you’re still sore, I’ll be perfectly happy just holding you.” Smiling, he lay back again, opening his arms and smiling as she nestled down against his chest. “There. Not cold, are you?” he asked, brushing her hair aside and dancing his fingers over the back of her neck.

“You really like my throat, don’t you?” she asked, biting her lip.

“I like most things that are long and graceful. Your legs, your arms and wrists, your throat, your fingers…” Chuckling softly, he told her, “I plan on getting to know them all. Intimately.” 

She felt herself blushing, biting her lip and whispering, “I look forward to that.”

“Good.” Kissing her temple, he asked, “Anything else you’re looking forward to? Or any requests?”

“I…” She hesitated, clearing her throat and reminding herself that she would not have hesitated to let Jake know what she wanted, even if she seldom had to articulate those desires. “You… made some comments about… how I taste and…” She trailed off there, clearing her throat. He was a smart man, and an experienced one. He didn’t need her to elaborate beyond that. 

“I think I suggested that I could drown in you,” he agreed, chuckling and tracing random shapes across her shoulders. “I’ve heard that, for some strange reason, not all women are comfortable with that kind of thing.”

“I… it feels good,” she told him, biting her lip and peeking shyly up at him. “ _ Very  _ good. I… never say no to a man who wants to… I mean…”

“You, Abigail, are darling,” he chuckled, beaming at her and making a happy noise. Before he could respond, though, his smile faded and his fingers stilled against her back.

“Marcus? What is it?” 

“I… didn’t realize you had scars,” he whispered, looking troubled.

She was confused for a moment, then realized what had stopped his caresses. “From… the lashing? Yeah. But they don’t hurt,” she added quickly, since the poor man looked so guilty. “Jackson did a good job with them. They healed much faster and cleaner than I expected.”

He swallowed hard, expression pained. “May I see?”

“Marcus, don’t,” she urged. “You only did what you had to. People were ready to revolt. You prevented that, and you prevented a  _ war _ . You saved lives that day.”

“That may justify it, but it doesn’t erase it,” he answered quietly, clearing his throat. “May I see?”

“Are you sure?”

“If we’re going to be lovers, I’m going to see your bare back eventually. I hope?”

She smiled a little at his levity, slowly sitting up. “The only two men who have ever seen me completely naked are Jake and Jackson.” 

“Oh, yes. Eric Jackson. Should I be jealous?” he teased, sitting up and reaching for her hands with a warm smile. “Is that why he doesn’t like me?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“What’s ridiculous about it? He wouldn’t be the first young man to fall for a beautiful, wise, older woman.” 

“I’m not his type,” she told him firmly, “and I  _ don’t _ want to catch you teasing him about anything like that.”

Marcus blinked at her vehemence, then grinned. “You’re hot when you’re being protective and maternal.” 

“Shut up!” she laughed, swatting his arm. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Good, because you like to laugh, and I like it when you do,” he pointed out, kissing her nose. “But I’ll be good,” he promised, smiling tenderly. “No teasing him on that particular subject. Now…”

Biting her lip, she turned to sit on the edge of the bed, back presented to him. “It doesn’t hurt any more,” she told him again, closing her eyes as he traced one of the scars with a single fingertip. 

He sighed and didn’t answer, simply explored each of the ten scars in turn, bending down so they were on eye-level. Finally, he straightened, kissing her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

Touching his cheek to hers, he whispered, “They did heal well. Eric does good work. You’ve been a good mentor to him.” 

“You don’t have to feel guilty,” she told him, leaning back against his chest and closing her eyes. “What’s past is past.”

“It is,” he conceded, kissing the corner of her mouth. “But the past is there to be learned from. Don’t deny me my lesson.” 

“What lesson is that?” she asked, smiling to herself.

“Always temper justice with mercy? Never underestimate or assume I can control you? Remember that you can take quite a, uh… flogging?” he suggested, chuckling. 

“Marcus!” she laughed, turning and poking him in the chest. “You are  _ terrible _ !”

“Yes, I am.” Grinning, he wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her once more into his lap. Growling and nipping at her lower lip, he teased, “Have I upset you? How am I ever going to earn your forgiveness?” 

“You’ll find a way,” Abby told him, gasping as he bent and drew one of his nipples into her mouth. “Marcus, God,” she groaned, shifting onto her knees and arching towards him as he sucked and bit. “I, uh… I don’t think I’m too sore any more,” she whispered, closing her eyes. 

He was a healthy, athletic man. With any luck, round two might not be too far off. Tangling her hands in hair that was still surprisingly soft and fluffy, she moaned, letting her head fall back and whimpering softly. He was good with his mouth, and she almost regretted not letting him use it on her during their foreplay. Not that she was complaining. She had nothing to complain about, not with a lover like him.

She sighed with pleasure as he urged her down onto her back again, nodding and spreading her legs. “God, you’re insatiable, aren’t you?” she moaned, smiling.

“I’m not insatiable,” he chuckled. “But I haven’t had my breakfast yet.”

She half-sat, frowning at what felt like a non sequitur for about two seconds. Then she choked softly, gaping at him. “You mean… you want to…”

“Yeah,” he concurred, grinning and wetting his lips. “You said you like when a man goes down on you. Would you rather stand up?” he offered.

She gulped at how casual he was being, breath coming faster. “No, this is fine. But… you… uh, you already…” 

At his curious look, she cleared her throat, gesturing vaguely between his legs. She could still feel his pleasure, drying on her skin and sticky inside her. He would taste himself as much as he would taste her, and that was exciting, kinky by her own tame standards even if Marcus obviously didn’t consider it a big deal. Laying back, she drew a shaky breath, closing her eyes and nodding. 

“You don’t mind the taste?” she whispered, spreading her legs. 

“Why would I?” he whispered, kissing his way down her stomach. “It’s nothing but a reminder of the fun we’ve already had.” 

She squirmed at the enthusiasm in his voice, shyly tangling her hands in his hair again. “You’re a bad man, Marcus Kane.” 

“The very worst,” he agreed. Repeating her earlier sentiment, he added, “Shameless.” 

Then, as if to emphasize his point, he dragged his tongue up the apex of one thigh, licking away a glob of his own semen with a soft, throaty chuckle.

“God,” she whispered, squirming and panting. “You… actually enjoyed that.”

“I enjoy a lot of things, Abby,” he told her, in the same soft, reasonable tone he used during trade negotiations. Which somehow made the whole experience seem even naughtier. 

“I am totally out of my depth here, aren’t I?” she asked, laughing nervously. 

“Don’t worry. We’re learning together,” he reminded her, smiling warmly up at her and kissing her stomach. “There are a lot of things I want to share with you, but I don’t want anything you aren’t comfortable with, all right?”

She swallowed hard, trembling a little as she answered, “I’ll let you know. If I’m ever not comfortable.”

“This is okay, then?”

“Strange,” Abby admitted, biting her lip and adding, “But exciting. Good.” 

He smiled gently up at her, kissing her stomach again and whispering, “I’m glad. But you tell me if that changes.” 

She nodded, forcing herself to breathe and telling herself that this was just oral sex, something she’d enjoyed thousands of times in her life. She whimpered as his fingers spread her swollen, tender folds and yelped at the first pass of his tongue. Jake had never been afraid to use his mouth to get her ready, but they’d never done things in this order before. Normally, once they were done having sex, he would either fall asleep or they would both have to hurry off to work. She hadn’t realized how different a hot, wet tongue could feel while she was still coming back down from the first time.

It wasn’t better than sex with Jake, but it was very different, surprising and wonderful in its own, new way. 

“That’s good,” she moaned, kneading his scalp as his tongue tasted and explored every contour. “So good. Love it…”

He sighed in obvious agreement, nodding and watching her with bright, eager eyes. His beard tickled her thighs, and that would have felt amazing even if he hadn’t already given her one orgasm and been on track to giving her another. At least, she assumed that was his intent. He was taking his time, keeping her high instead of trying to push her higher, and she found herself wondering how long he could make it last, and how powerful the resulting orgasm would be when it came. She’d already blacked out once this morning. Maybe he planned on making it twice.

Just when she was starting to think that he might spend the next hour lavishing these attentions on her, his tongue was pushing into her, again and again, and sweeping around her opening every time. Choking in surprise and trying not to pull his hair, she did her best to squirm closer to his face, on fire and aching for more. Laughing, he urged her legs over his shoulders, pressing so close that his nose actually found its way between her folds, bumping her clit as his tongue kept working. 

She let out a shuddering moan that dissolved into a whimper as he kept going, tongue pushing into her over and over and making her start to clench again. He was unrelenting, pushing limits she hadn’t even been aware she had before, and it was  _ glorious _ . Whimpering, she clung to him with her legs and tried to squirm even closer, hoping she wasn’t suffocating him. Everything about the experience was new, intoxicating, and completely overwhelming. 

Releasing her hold on his hair so she didn’t rip any out, she managed a broken, “Please, Marcus!” 

She was definitely begging this time, and didn’t care in the least. She’d find a way to make him beg later. Right now, the only thing in the world that mattered was accepting what Marcus was offering. She’d find a way to make it up to him soon but, for once, she wanted to be completely selfish, passively lay back and enjoy while her lover brought her to orgasm without a thought for his own pleasure. 

As if he could read her mood, he shifted position slightly, tongue roughly flicking over her clit a few times before he started suckling firmly. And, God, she wasn’t sure she’d ever been this tender in her life. She was so sensitive it should have been painful, and maybe it even  _ was  _ a little, but she never wanted him to stop. Sobbing, hips leaving the bed, she pressed against his mouth, rocking desperately.

“Please. Please…”

And then, like a man well-practiced in the art of pleasing women, he gave her exactly what she needed with nothing more than a few flicks of his tongue and a long finger pushed into her at exactly the right moment. Shouting in shocked pleasure, she bucked against his face as it took her. Everything was hot and tense, and mortifyingly wet, and Abby was powerless to do anything beyond clenching his finger and thrashing under him as he made it go on and on. 

For a moment, she thought pleasure might blur into pain as she became so overwhelmingly sensitive that even the feel of the cotton sheets under her body felt like too much stimulation. Then another spasm took her and her vision started to blur again. Not sure if this was the same orgasm or a new one, and not caring in the least, she did her best to press closer, making a pleading noise. He nodded, licking and sucking her clit, and she felt his finger move inside her, blinding pleasure blossoming under his touch and then expanding outwards to wrack her whole body.

She didn’t black out this time but, as it passed, the earlier floating sensation returned, almost like light anesthesia. Moaning, she collapsed back against the bed, smiling up at him in a pleasant daze. 

“Marcus,” she groaned, voice shaking almost as badly as her body had been a few moments ago. “Come here,” she whispered, extending her arms to him. 

He pressed close, making a soft rumbling sound in the back of his throat as he gathered her into his arms. “You are so eager and  _ passionate _ . I honestly had no idea,” he whispered, pressing his nose into her hair. “Keeping any other secrets from me?”

She smiled shyly, kissing his chest. “It wasn’t secret, just… private.”

He chuckled at the distinction, stroking her hair in silence for a moment before speaking. “I think we both have some private things to learn about each other. Fortunately, there’s plenty of time for that.” 

“It’s exciting, learning all there is to know about a new lover,” she told him, nuzzling his chest. “I mean, everything about a new relationship is wonderful, but the getting to know each other…”

“I’m looking forward to it,” he assured her, sighing with pleasure. “I’ve never had this before, Abby, but…” 

She bit her lip at his slightly hesitant tone, pressing her lips to his chest again, then to his shoulder. “Marcus, it’s all right, I promise. You’re going to do fine. We both will, because this is something we’re willing to work for.”

“I love your confidence,” he murmured, sighing happily. “Always have.” 

“Kiss me, Marcus Kane,” she directed, lifting her head and smiling warmly at him.

“Are you sure? You might taste something shocking,” he teased, smirking. 

“You’re terrible,” she laughed, leaning up and pressing her lips to his forehead instead. “We should probably go get breakfast, if we plan on eating at all this morning.” 

“You go, I already ate,” he laughed, eyes twinkling. 

_ “Marcus!” _ she protested, swatting him. 

Beaming, he lifted his hand to her hair again, sighing with pleasure. “Are you sure you’re ready to face the citizens of Arkadia already? By now they probably all know,” he pointed out. 

Her stomach squirmed with anxiety as she considered the looks they would probably get, but she smiled and shrugged anyway. “It was only a matter of time. We’ve managed bigger PR nightmares. Besides, I’m starving.” 

“Can’t have that,” he answered, sitting and tugging her with him. 

He wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest: just a peaceful, comfortable embrace between friends. He’d held her like that a lot in the days right after Mount Weather and Clarke’s departure, quietly reminding her that she wasn’t alone. It felt like a reminder now, too. Even if a great deal had changed, nothing was really all that different between them. 

Part of her wanted to pull him back down into bed. Not that she was in the mood for more sex already, but she wanted to be near him forever, to hold her friend and lover, and to be held in his strong arms. Which was sentimental nonsense, but she didn’t care. Marcus might not have left her feeling like a giddy schoolgirl as she had in her early days with Jake, but he left her feeling like a woman in love.

Sighing happily, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, wrinkling her nose. “Oh, my God, Marcus! Go wash your face!” she giggled, shocked and a little embarrassed. “Your beard is soaked with…”

“I know what my beard is soaked with,” he assured her, giving her a final squeeze and climbing to his feet. 

She hugged her knees to her chest, watching him clean up in her sink. It was such a domestic little moment, and she sighed happily as she pulled on her clothes. 

“You’re walking on air,” he noted as he finished dressing, stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. “It’s a good look on you.” 

“Shut up and let me be happy,” she grumbled, doing her best not to smile. 

They stood like that for what felt like a short eternity, then her stomach growled, making them both laugh. 

“So romantic,” he teased, moving in front of her and giving her a gentle kiss. “Come on. Let’s get you fed before you keel over.”

She smiled and nodded, starting for the door, then stopping to glance at the necklace sitting on her nightstand. 

“Here,” he whispered, picking it up and fastening it around her neck.   


Swallowing hard, she stared up at him with wide eyes. “You don’t mind?”

“You’ve spent over half your life wearing that ring, Abby,” he pointed out gently, taking her hand and sliding his fingers through hers. “Over or not, your marriage will always be a big part of who you are.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, kissing his cheek.

“Is my beard clean enough for you now?” he teased, squeezing her hand and drawing her towards the door. 

“Shut up!” she laughed, following him into the corridor.

He looked ready to tease more, but fell silent at her warning look, expression abruptly grave, but eyes still dancing with mirth. “Ready to face the world, Abby?”

“No, but I think I’m ready to face the citizens of Arkadia.”

“Me, too.” Smiling warmly and not even attempting his usual air of dignity, her new lover led her into the crowded dining hall.

**The End**


End file.
